Computeropolis: A Technical Ride
Computeropolis: A Technical Ride is a 3D motion-based steel roller coaster dark ride at Universal Studios theme parks, which it includes Hollywood, Florida, Japan, and Singapore. Designed by Universal Creative, it is based on Universal Animation's 2004 animated film Computeropolis and its franchise and employs the use of 3-D HD digital animation. Computeropolis: A Technical Ride was first unveiled during a press conference at Universal Orlando Resort in April 2005. The Florida version opened officially on June 11, 2006, while the Hollywood version officially opened on March 15, 2008. Voice cast The ride features many of the same voices from the film, including Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Kelsey Grammer, Dan Fogler, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Jon Lovitz and Jennifer Tilly. * Jesse McCartney as Percy Anthony "Peri" Dazz * David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo * Kelsey Grammer as King Trojan * Dan Fogler as Travis * David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc * Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy * Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned * Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula * Harland Williams as Milo * Kari Wahlgren as Carol History On April 23, 2005, Universal Studios Florida announced plans for a theme park attraction based on Universal's hit animated movie Computeropolis. Construction for the Computeropolis attraction, titled Computeropolis: A Technical Ride, began in mid-August 2005. After a period of construction spanning several months, the attraction soft opened to the public on May 27, 2006. On June 11, 2006, Computeropolis: A Technical Ride officially opened to the public. The ride's gift shop, Desktop Stop n' Shop, had opened prior to the ride in April 2006. On March 18, 2007, Universal Studios Hollywood announced that they would open Computeropolis: A Technical Ride in 2009. Computeropolis: A Technical Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood had its soft opening on February 21, 2008, and officially opened on March 15, 2008. In 2010, the attraction opened with Universal Studios Singapore in the Computeropolis-themed area. In May 16, 2010, Universal Studios Japan announced that they will open the Computeropolis: A Technical Ride attraction in 2011. It opened in Japan on March 4, 2011. Overview Universal Orlando Resort announced that the attraction is being designed by their Universal Creative company in association with Universal Feature Animation and Computeropolis executive producer Michael Wildshill. The ride is a combination of a steel roller coaster with a track length of approximately 9,000 feet (2743.2 m) and a motion simulator. It employs and encompasses the use of motion-based vehicles, detailed sets, physical effects, and 3D projection screens with high-definition 3-D Infitec projection systems similar to those found on Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man, and it also features multiple characters from the film, including Peri Dazz and Nicky Kickzoo. Despite being produced by Universal Animation, the animation in the ride was actually done by some animators at the Universal animation studio in Universal City and mainly uses computer generated imagery modeled, animated, and rendered by the Culver City-based visual effects company Blur Studio. Experience Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through a 32-foot (9.8 m) computer, which leads them through the cyber tunnel. Various television monitors display clips from the first movie. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering Computeropolis Station, where they will meet up with Peri, Nicky and the rest of the DCL agents led by Manager Marc. Pre-show First, the guests enter the DCL headquarters. Once they are lined up inside, Manager Marc welcomes the guests to the amazing city of Computeropolis and welcomes them to the Desktop Component League headquarters. He, Commander Cindy, Nicky Kickzoo and Peri Dazz report that they will train them to become a member of the DCL, protecting the cyber world from all viruses who want to destroy it. Notepad Ned then explains to the guests about what adventures they will have, and who to look for, as their no. 1 most wanted enemy is King Trojan, who aims to destroy the computer world. Painting Paula then introduces the guests to the core of the internet. As she was about to introduce them to the core, King Trojan’s minion Milo bursts in with his new invention, the Core Collector. He tells the group that he will give it to Trojan, and take full control of the internet. Once he gets away, Manager Marc tells the DCL that this is not a drill, and must take immediate action. Peri and Nicky ask Marc about the guests, to which Marc tells them to take along to show them the ropes. Nicky and Peri tell the guests to wait until their vehicle, the Net-Cruiser, will be ready for operation. Commander Cindy then recites all safety instructions before the doors open, allowing the riders to board the vehicles. Ride The short film takes place right after the first film. More coming soon! Post-show Coming soon! Spin-off attractions A number of spin-off attractions operate alongside Computeropolis: A Technical Ride in various Universal parks. In April 2006, the ride's gift shop Desktop Stop n' Shop opened at Universal Studios Florida. The Hollywood version opened in February 2008. The store sells Computeropolis-related merchandise. The store is themed to the shop Peri mentioned in the first film. In Universal Studios Singapore, Computeropolis: A Technical Ride exists within the larger Computeropolis themed area. Reception Coming soon! Trivia *The ride is set between Computeropolis and Computeropolis 2. Category:Theme park attractions Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis: A Technical Ride Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Studios Florida